


Fusion City

by SanderRohde (orphan_account)



Series: Sleeping Powder [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, E. is a fusion that goes by they/them, Fusion, Gen, M/M, Nox is a fusion that goes by he/him, Pasha is a fusion that goes by he/him, Probably some angst, Prophetic Dreams, References to the split, Simon and E. have them, Simon is a fusion that goes by they/them, Simon owns a diner, Song fic, Thomas takes yoga, Xavier is called Xavier in this, and Xavier maybe a bit, and it’s more Xavier’s fault then anyone else’s, and not Odie, but let’s not point fingers, everyone wakes up fused, sequel to Art of Dreams, some base Sanders Sides theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Xavier hates the normalcy he probably created. Within normalcy there is always more room for chaos. Somehow, when his fellow sides fused, he was left out of it. And he got most of the common sense. Sequel to AoD.
Relationships: (familial, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Eventually DROLAMPSE, Except for Xavier, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, but they’re fused), they’re all fused
Series: Sleeping Powder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fusion City

**Author's Note:**

> Another epic fic. Will this be 2 chapters? Or 8 chapters? Or 87? Who knows? It will be longer than a one shot, though, that is definitely for sure.

_ アスファルト、ビル・建物 _

_ 広がるよ、ネオンライト _

_ 町の光がたくさんの星に見える _

_ (”Asphalt, big buildings,” “Neon lights fill the sky”) _

**It was the same lucid dream as before. It always was. The wall with a lemon, a poster, a pair of scissors, a notebook, a blank space shaped like a mask… what were they missing?**

**There was a mirror in their pocket, and they took the offending item out of their shorts. Looking in the mirror, they saw they were wearing the missing item. They slowly took it off and placed it in the spot in front of them.**

‘Mama said no play, this is a workday…’

Their alarm blared. It must’ve been doing that for at least a few minutes, and Simon had tuned it out in favor of the little bit of extra sleep they would get. It was time to get up anyway, as their phone went off again with a missed call from Andy. 

“Simon? Uh, hello, Simon. Pasha wants his daily soft serve.”

That Pasha. Why can’t he wait a second, at least a darn second, to at least wait for the diner to be open before begging for their stupid ice cream? They were quite aware of Pasha’s sweet tooth, and didn’t fault Pasha at all (they all had a sweet tooth, after all. They were Thomas). 

Just there weren’t many employees able to work the soft serve machine. Pryce, Dayd, Teal, Andy, Odyss, Deta, Slep, C.T., and Kay, were more like friends that owed them favors, not full time employees. When would Pasha just understand that for the diner to be up and running, they had to be there? 

_ And it's true _

_ I was kind of lonely at first _

_ So I took life in my own hands _

_ Got a haircut, joined a band _

_ And it turned out alright _

Pasha woke up in his nice room in the Imagination, and immediately felt his cracks. More were appearing every day, and he had learned to stitch each one back together. He was once truly one. That would never be again. 

His forehead was hot, but he needed to get to work. Being Creativity for Thomas, even right now, was a lot of work, and he couldn’t afford to lose a day. Not when it would be so detrimental to Thomas to miss it. Oh! He had it! He would go to the diner that bordered the Mind Palace and the Mind Coliseum, and maybe get some soft serve ice cream. Yeah, that might take his mind off of things. 

_ I hit the street _

_ Feeling good to be me _

_ Get the look, paint the town _

Xavier missed the gentle chiding of Remus, the calls of ‘Fluoride, how are you today? You’re gonna love this new fact!’ or ‘Fluoride, I thought you were gone! Where were you? I missed you!’ were sorely missed every second he existed. Pasha was nice and all, but he certainly wasn’t chaotic enough for his standards. It was all too normal for him now. That in and of itself was weird. 

_ I pick the spot I wanna get down _

_ Some days are tough _

_ When you gotta keep up _

_ But it's all worth the rush _

_ Cause we stick around anyway _

  
  


Ethan, or as they quickly had established themselves as, E., had one more minute before their last session of the day was over. Not that they didn’t enjoy helping people, but they did like having time to themselves every once in a while. They always went to the coffee shop they had created from loose memories of similar establishments when they had time. And they usually didn’t have time to spare, so payment was accepted in coffee. Yeah sure they could summon it, but it wasn’t the same. 

The last second of talking happened and then E. said their goodbyes before the patient did. They knew it was selfish to run and not say slower goodbyes, but they knew that Pryce would understand. Or at least they hoped. 

“Coffee, here I come!”

_ 早歩き、で消えて行く (“Disappear by walking fast”) _

_ Everybody here's just passing through _

_ The city never sleeps, 今夜もみんなどこに _

_ 行くの？(“Tonight too, where is everyone going?”) _

Nox knew he was unstable. He keeps remembering things, fragmented things, tangled memories he thinks are from both of who he used to be. More logical. More afraid. More able to do things. More take control. He could never do that now.

If anything, he tidied his bookshelves every day to pass futile time he could be spending doing something. Or doing nothing. He didn’t care at this point. It was foggy. It was- it was- it hurt. Something was wrong, and he didn’t want to make Thomas worse. So he closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t there for what he hoped was the last time. It never was. 

_ 色とりどり(“If you dye it with various colors, you start to see shapes”) _

_ 染めておけば (“But it doesn’t know me yet, this town, this big city”) _

_ 形が _

_ 見えてくる _

_ まだ私を知らない _

_ この町、この big city _

_ 生まれ変わる(“I’m born again”) _

_ It's a blank canvas, made of concrete _

  
  


_ Oh-ooh-oh _

_ I was kind of lonely at first _

_ So I took life in my own hands _

_ Saw a movie, joined a band _

_ And it turned out alright _

  
  


_ I hit the street _

_ Feeling good to be me _

_ Get the look, paint the town _

_ I pick the spot I wanna get down _

_ Some days are tough _

_ When you gotta keep up _

_ But it's all worth the rush _

_ Cause we stick at it anyway _

“One soft serve for a Pasha Sanders?”

Simon held it up for Pasha to gladly take, and Pasha immediately started eating. He turned to them, and he saw a concerned look in the corner of his eye. Simon was the owner of the concerned look. 

“Pasha, when did you start… cracking? This is concerning, to be sure. Remember last time?”

Pasha did. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Simon. You took that from me. A long time ago.”

Simon looked again at Pasha. 

“We have our good memories together, Pasha. Too many to even count. So what if we did bad things? We were younger, Pasha! We acted like we knew better than you did, but we didn’t!”

Pasha just walked away slowly. 

“Wait, do you need a wet washcloth? You can pass out any second, y’know!”

_ I hit the street _

_ Feeling good to be me _

_ Get the look, paint the town _

_ I pick the spot I wanna get down _

_ Some days are tough _

_ When you gotta keep up _

_ But it's all worth the rush _

_ That's what I heard someone say... _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The weather- Big City by Kero Kero Bonito
> 
> Referenced- Shake the Papaya Down- Jamaican Folk Song
> 
> Discord to come- will answer any questions on there when it’s up.


End file.
